The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved trailer suspension system.
The expression "suspension system" is commonly employed to designate the complete structure used in connection with a vehicle such as a trailer to connect the wheels of such a vehicle to a lower frame or portion of such a vehicle. Such a lower frame or portion of the body of a vehicle is commonly referred to as the "chassis" of the vehicle. Such suspension systems are used so as to avoid the direct connection of the wheels of a vehicle to the body of a vehicle as, for example, by mounting an axle holding the wheels directly onto the body of a vehicle. Such suspension systems are desired in vehicles because they tend to minimize the forces applied to the body of a vehicle as the vehicle is moved along a surface such as a road.
It is considered that the inherent differences between different types of vehicles effectively require the use of various different, specialized suspension systems with various different types of vehicles. For example, a trailer is inherently different from an automotive vehicle in that a trailer is adapted to be towed behind such a vehicle whereas such an automotive vehicle is intended to be self-propelled and steered through the use of appropriate conventional mechanisms. In the past various different suspension systems have, of course, been employed with various different trailers. Although such prior trailer suspension systems have been of a utilitarian character it is considered that they have not been completely desirable for any one of several different reasons and it is considered that the more desirable of such prior trailer suspension systems have been undesirably expensive.
An understanding of the present invention is not considered to require a detailed discussion of various prior trailer suspension systems as indicated in the preceding. In general, however, it is believed that most common prior trailer suspension systems have tended to transmit various forces such as are caused by the wheels of a trailer engaging pavement or road imperfections to the chassis of such trailers to an undesirable extent. The transmission of such "road shocks" to the body of a trailer is undesirable; the forces associated with such road shocks tend to cause damage to the body of a trailer. It is also considered that prior trailer suspension systems have tended to respond to various forces as noted and other forces such as winds acting against a trailer so as to detract from the movement of the trailer in other than a straight line behind a pulling vehicle.